Принцесса Луна/Галерея/Сезон 6
Кристаллинг. Часть 1 Celestia, Luna, and Cadance bow to Twilight S6E1.png Princess Celestia --something Equestria has never seen-- S6E1.png Princess Luna --beyond even our understanding-- S6E1.png Flurry Heart releases a tremendous blast of magic S6E1.png Princess Luna --already started to gather-- S6E1.png Princess Luna watching a balloon inflate S6E1.png Pinkie Pie floating upwards S6E1.png Pinkie Pie falls back onto the floor S6E1.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance leaving the nursery S6E1.png Cadance addressing the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Cadance addresses the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Crystal Ponies cheer for the Crystalling S6E1.png Shining Armor watching from behind a curtain S6E1.png Shining Armor sees Cadance, Celestia, and Luna S6E1.png Mane Six and friends gather around Flurry Heart S6E1.png Flurry Heart's booming wail S6E1.png Twilight and Pinkie hear Flurry Heart cry S6E1.png Mane Six and friends in complete shock S6E1.png Ponies staring at the shattered Crystal Heart S6E1.png Ponies in shock and fright S6E1.png Кристаллинг. Часть 2 Ponies gather around broken Crystal Heart S6E2.png Celestia --I'm afraid Twilight is correct-- S6E2.png Celestia, Luna, and Pinkie looking at the storm clouds S6E2.png Celestia --Those storm clouds are not like the ones you know-- S6E2.png Luna --This far north, the weather has a will of its own-- S6E2.png Celestia --Perhaps-- S6E2.png Other ponies listening to what Luna has to say S6E2.png Celestia --but you must hurry-- S6E2.png Princesses Celestia and Luna flies off S6E2.png Luna clearing the storm clouds S6E2.png Celestia and Luna smiling at each other S6E2.png Luna sees Celestia flying off S6E2.png Luna follows Celestia S6E2.png Luna and Celestia zaps the storm clouds S6E2.png Luna and Celestia backs up S6E2.png Storm clouds overwhelm Luna and Celestia S6E2.png Sunburst shocked; Luna flying in the background S6E2.png Celestia and Luna zapping storm clouds S6E2.png Luna struggles to push back the storm clouds S6E2.png Storm clouds consuming Luna and Celestia S6E2.png Sunburst, Starlight, and Spike stops the ponies at their tracks S6E2.png Luna looks at Celestia; Celestia smiling S6E2.png The ponies come in S6E2.png Sunburst approaches S6E2.png Sunburst sees the broken Crystal Heart S6E2.png The other ponies gathering around S6E2.png Sunburst --with the light and love of everypony gathered-- S6E2.png Sunburst looks at the other ponies S6E2.png Starlight --But he studied magic his whole life!-- S6E2.png Starlight --You should see his house!-- S6E2.png Starlight --And since nopony has any better ideas-- S6E2.png Starlight --what do we have to lose--- S6E2.png Starlight grinning awkwardly; Celestia nodding S6E2.png Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Starlight ready S6E2.png Celestia and Luna about to shoot their magic beams S6E2.png Celestia and Luna shoot their magic beams S6E2.png Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Starlight shooting their magic beams at Crystal Heart S6E2.png Sunburst runs quickly to the Crystal Heart S6E2.png Sunburst leaps for the Crystal Heart S6E2.png Starlight, Twilight, Luna, Celestia, and Sunburst look at the glowing Crystal Heart S6E2.png Crystal Heart grows brighter S6E2.png Starlight, Luna, and Sunburst about to get crystallized S6E2.png Starlight, Luna, and Sunburst crystallized S6E2.png Celestia --you've found a way to share your unique gift-- S6E2.png Celestia --You may be more of a wizard than you think-- S6E2.png Испытания огнём Princess Luna --We so rarely get a chance to relax and just visit-- S6E5.png Princess Celestia --There's usually some crisis we have to deal with-- S6E5.png Celestia --Somepony always needs our help-- S6E5.png Celestia --But today—-- S6E5.png Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are shocked S6E5.png Spike --I don't know!-- S6E5.png Princess Luna --Little is known about dragon culture...-- S6E5.png Princess Luna --...but this is a phenomenon we've seen before-- S6E5.png Princess Luna --It is the call of the Dragon Lord-- S6E5.png Princess Celestia --Dragons glow whenever the Dragon Lord...-- S6E5.png Princess Celestia --...has need of them in the Dragon Lands-- S6E5.png Princess Luna --The only way to end the summons is to answer it-- S6E5.png Princess Luna --You must journey to the Dragon Lands-- S6E5.png Princess Luna --and see what is expected from you-- S6E5.png Rarity, Spike, and the other Princesses look at Twilight S6E5.png Twilight --And be there for Spike-- S6E5.png День очага The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet To Come hovers over Snowfall S06E08.png The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet To Come reveals her name S06E08.png The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet To Come spreads her wings S06E08.png The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet To Come --there are no more Hearth's Warming Eves-- S06E08.png The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet To Come --you will succeed-- S06E08.png The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet To Come --as you wished-- S06E08.png Yet to Come sings --I see a cold wind blowing through-- S06E08.png Yet to Come and Snowfall look at the rubble S06E08.png Yet to Come and Snowfall look at a buried house S06E08.png The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come points at Snowfall S6E8.png Snowfall walks back away from The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come S06E08.png Yet to Come sings --The future should be filled with magic-- S06E08.png Yet to Come summons phantom ponies S06E08.png Yet to Come sings --but the days ahead-- S06E08.png Yet to Come sings --are dark and tragic-- S06E08.png Yet to Come sings --when all is strife-- S06E08.png Yet to Come blows off the phantom ponies S06E08.png Yet to Come sings --whatever might have been-- S06E08.png Yet to Come sings --all the dreams that ponies share-- S06E08.png Yet to Come sings --because of you, Snowfall Frost-- S06E08.png Yet to Come sings --the future is a cold nightmare-- S06E08.png The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come --are all too real-- S06E08.png The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come --your actions will allow them-- S06E08.png The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come --bathed in a blanket of eternal snow-- S06E08.png The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come fades off S06E08.png Туда и обратно. Часть 1 Princess Luna emerging from the fog S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer --what are you doing here--- S6E25.png Princess Luna --dreams are my domain-- S6E25.png Princess Luna --because you need me to be-- S6E25.png Princess Luna --it may only be a dream-- S6E25.png Princess Luna --the feelings in it are real-- S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer more afraid than she thought S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer --what do I do now--- S6E25.png Princess Luna --helped time and time again-- S6E25.png Princess Luna --helped me overcome my past-- S6E25.png Princess Luna --fortunate to have them as friends-- S6E25.png Princess Luna putting a hoof on Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png Princess Luna walking away on a glittery cloud S6E25.png Princess Luna --I see much of myself in you-- S6E25.png Princess Luna --I can tell you from personal experience-- S6E25.png Princess Luna --things do indeed get better-- S6E25.png Princess Luna vanishing into the moon S6E25.png Princess Luna appears from inside the moon S6E25.png Princess Luna --you must get help!-- S6E25.png Princess Luna --in the waking world!-- S6E25.png Princess Luna --they've taken my sister and I!-- S6E25.png Princess Luna being pulled by something S6E25.png Princess Luna --your dream called to me-- S6E25.png Princess Luna --you must find help!-- S6E25.png Princess Luna --be careful who you trust!-- S6E25.png Princess Luna --the changelings have returned-- S6E25.png Princess Luna gets seized by changelings S6E25.png Princess Luna being pulled out of the dream S6E25.png Туда и обратно. Часть 2 Celestia, Luna, and Cadance trapped in cocoons S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis appears from behind cocoons S6E26.png Princess Celestia freed from her cocoon cage S6E26.png Princess Luna supporting the weak Celestia S6E26.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her surroundings S6E26.png Princess Luna commending Starlight Glimmer S6E26.png Ponies and changelings hear moving rubble S6E26.png Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer in front of angered ponies and changelings S6E26.png Ponies and Thorax look over the tower's edge S6E26.png Fluttershy suddenly the center of attention S6E26.png Fluttershy worried about hosting so many ponies S6E26.png Fluttershy worried about hosting so many ponies S6E26.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer --where's that baking contest--- S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer going off with villager ponies S6E26.png Категория:Галереи персонажей